


Листья в груди

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Hiiro no Kakera
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, During Canon, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: ханахаки!au| Юичи выплёвывает листья, заполняющие грудь, горло, рот. Юичи стирает кровь с уголков губ и с улыбкой идёт к ждущим друзьям; Тамаки вызывает боль в грудной клетке, а юноша продолжает улыбаться.
Relationships: Komura Yuuichi/Kasuga Tamaki
Kudos: 1





	Листья в груди

**Author's Note:**

> продолжаю переносить старые работы с фикбука сюда

Тамаки и Такума — влюблённая пара по всем канонам. Они смотрят друг на друга с нежностью, расплавляющей воздух между ними, переплетают пальцы, держась за руки, и фактически не расстаются. Тамаки и Такума отшучиваются в ответ на дружеские колкости в их сторону и касаются, каждую секунду стараются коснуться друг друга, хотя бы мимолётно задеть. И улыбаются, улыбаются, улыбаются, оставляя в этих улыбках что-то личное, одним им лишь понятное.

  
Юичи уголки губ приподнимает, слушая очередную подколку Махиро, отпускает мягкое замечание, а в груди больно, больно до одурения. Он молчит, зубы сжимает и кулаки вместе с ними — в горле щекотно становится. Юичи думает, что нужно ещё немного потерпеть, совсем чуть-чуть потерпеть, пока ребята по учебным кабинетам разбредутся.

Ребята уходят, а юноша пополам сгибается, ногтями грудину скребёт и заходится в глухом, выворачивающем наизнанку кашле. Рёбра ломит — больно. Стенки лёгких что-то щекочет, горло начинает нещадно драть. Юичи кажется, что он сейчас попросту задохнётся; он содрогается всем телом, и металлический вкус заполняет рот, а под ноги ему шлёпаются ошмётки листьев, изляпанные кровью. Юноша дрожащей рукой один поднимает и разворачивает. Улыбка, губы его кривящая, сочится горечью.

Не цветы — кленовые листья.

Юичи давно уже знает, что в грудной клетке у него поселилась болезнь ханахаки. Только раньше она отдавалась болью да кровью, шедшей горлом, а сегодня впервые начался кашель. Юноша утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони; его шатает, и ноги не держат. Приступ прекращается — Юичи комкает листок и выпрямляется, опираясь об ограду.

О болезни он узнал в тот миг, когда пронзило желание положить свою жизнь за Тамаки, а она поклялась отдать свою за Такуму.

Сердце тогда закололо и толкнулось болезненно в место, где сходятся линии рёбер. А спустя пару часов Юичи в ванной комнате захлёбывался кровью, заполняющей рот и стекающей вниз по подбородку.

Юноша терпит приступы, тянет до последнего, глядя на милующихся Такуму с Тамаки, а затем давится кленовыми листьями, падая на колени; грудная клетка вибрирует кашлем и булькающей кровью. Дышит Юичи тяжело, рвано, прерывисто; «люблю тебя», произнесённое Тамаки гулко стучится о внутреннюю сторону его головы. «Люблю тебя», адресованное Такуме. Окружающий мир расплывается — юноша проводит ладонью по лицу, ощущает что-то мокрое на пальцах. Слёзы остаются солью на губах.

Он не хочет быть эгоистом, он знает, что Такума и Тамаки прекрасная пара, что Такума Тамаки лучше защитит, лучше о ней позаботится, а ещё он любит её искренне сильно. Юичи знает, что Тамаки с Такумой лучше, и всё же хочет её забрать. Хочет с ней быть — и это убивает. Выталкивает листья из груди.

Юичи наблюдает за Тамаки — сглатывать тоже становится больно, листья горло изнутри оцарапали. Любовь к ней — бесконечно сильная, тёплая, нежная — сжимает сердце. Любовь смешивается с болью, окрашивается ею, и листья, пробивающиеся сквозь сердце, становятся почти любимыми. Она — доказательство, что любовь есть. Настоящая. Искренняя.

Юноша знает, что частые приступы его — приближающаяся смерть. Боль в груди день ото дня всё сильнее. Невыносимее. Пронзает грудную клетку словно копьями. Юичи давится листьями, отплёвывается от них. Собирает ошмётки в ладони, сжимает и выпрямляется, улыбаясь безмятежно.

Его боль лишь его боль, и никто не должен о ней узнать.

— Умираешь и даже не переживаешь об этом? — вопрошает незнакомый голос. Девушка скрещивает руки на груди, усмехается, прислоняясь к школьному забору. Юноша оборачивается, прячет руку, измазанную в крови, за спину. Незнакомка кажется надменной: ниже ростом, а смотрит снисходительно, будто сверху вниз, и нет в ней ничего лишнего — форма выглажена идеально, волосы распущенные подвластны ветру, а спутанными не выглядят. — Ханахаки болезнь редкая. Как же нужно любить её, чтобы вызвать такое?

— Видимо, очень сильно, — Юичи смотрит внимательно, испытующе; приступ проходит, и боль становится ноющей, задремавшей.

— Только не умирай раньше срока, — девушка подходит к нему. Глаза у неё фиалковые, красивые до невозможности. Неземные. Радужка вспыхивает на миг. — Я ищу потомка кицунэ. Сдаётся мне, ты о нём много знаешь.

Юичи улыбается. Разжимает ладонь — кленовые листья падают на землю. Незнакомка протягивает ему ладонь. И он отвечает.

Рукопожатие сильное, уверенное. Внушающее надежду.


End file.
